About You Now
by StephIsInsanity
Summary: JJxEmily.OneShot.Song-Fic.Emily realizes the mistake she made when she pushed JJ and Will together.


**So I was trying to work on my other 2 stories and listening to music and this popped into my head. So I wrote it(:**

**Spoilers for "In Heat"**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing at all, I'm just a 16 year old girl who does this in her spare time. So don't sue me.**

**Lyrics are from Miranda Cosgrove's "About You Now"**

**~Stephh**

* * *

_**Maybe I'm wrong, You decide, Shoulda been strong Yeah I lied, Nobody gets me like you **_

"_You should go for him" Emily said to her_

"_What?" JJ had asked_

"_You'd make a cute couple" _

_JJ stopped to think about it for a moment, she had just broken up with Will because she had feelings for Emily and here was Emily, telling her to go for it and be with him._

"_You know what" JJ said before running after Will._

_Emily watched through the window as JJ ran after Will, she saw them talking and then she saw them kiss, her heart broke as she realized what a mistake she had just made._

"_Well, finally" Morgan said walking in to the room_

"_Mm. I thought she was never going to admit it." Emily said walking away, she couldn't watch anymore._

_**Couldn't keep hold of you then How could I know what you meant**_

Emily thought back to that scene from two weeks ago as she did more often then she would care to admit. She'd been thinking about it even more since JJ had told her that she and Will had broken up back at the station, something about liking someone else but the feelings weren't reciprocated. She had thought back after that, JJ had been flirting a lot more with her lately but after she had unknowingly pushed JJ and Will back together not only had the flirting stopped but the innocent touching had to. JJ had even stopped bring her an occasional cup of coffee in the afternoon.

_**There's a mountain between us, But there's one thing I'm sure of, That I know how I feel about you**_

I had taken seeing JJ and Will kissing for Emily to realize how much she really loved the blonde liaison.

_**Can we bring yesterday back around, Cause I know how I feel about you now, I was dumb, I was wrong, I let you down,**_ _**But I know how I feel about you now**_

Emily wished she could go back and run to JJ and stop her from getting back with Will and tell her how she felt. She had stopped reading into JJ's flirting a long time ago so she had ignored how JJ had started having a different look in her eyes a few months back. She had recognized surprise in JJ's squeaked "what?" back at the station but it wasn't until she had gone over that scene a million times in her head that she realized it wasn't just surprise she had heard in JJ's voice it had been surprise mixed with hurt.

_**I'll bet it takes one more chance, Don't let our last kiss be our last**_

Emily wanted nothing more than to see JJ smile one of her signature smiles again, the kind that could light up a room, the kind meant only for her. It had been a while since she'd seen JJ smile at all let alone like that. She missed the subtle looks and unconscious touches, she wished they could be like that again.

_**I'm outta my mind just to show you I know everything changes, I don't care where it takes us, Cause I know how I feel about you**_

Emily had been trying to break the awkwardness surrounding them, she brought JJ a cup of coffee once in a while and tried for small talk but it never lasted long. After the last case they had worked Emily could tell something was up with JJ she tried getting her to open up but that hadn't worked. She told JJ that she would always be there for her no matter what. JJ had offered her a small smile before turning to look out the window again.

_**Can we bring yesterday back around, Cause I know how I feel about you now, I was dumb, I was wrong, I let you down, But I know how I feel about you now**_

Emily felt like such a fool for not noticing the change in JJ's behavior beforehand. She had misread JJ's flirting as fun, she hadn't noticed how it had changed from light playfulness to suggestive flirting. She mentally slapped herself for being so naïve.

_**Not a day pass me by, Not a day pass me by, When I don't think about you**_

Emily couldn't stop thinking about JJ and how she'd messed up so terribly. She didn't know when she had arrived at her destination but there she was sitting outside JJ's house, the only car in the driveway was JJ's so she knew Will was out of town.

_**And there's no moving on, Cause I know you're the one, And I can't be without you**_

She rang the bell and waited impatiently for JJ to come to the door. When she opened the door she had a surprised look on her face.

"Emily?" JJ asked

"Hi" Emily said

"What are you doing here?" JJ asked

"We need to talk" Emily said and in her mind she was adding "I think I made a mistake pushing you and Will together."

"What?" JJ asked

"Did I say that out loud?" Emily asked, JJ nodded.

"And why do you think that it was a mistake Emily?"

"Because, ever since I did that you rarely smile at me anymore, you don't really talk to me, and I feel incredibly stupid that I didn't realize sooner how much I'm in love with you." Emily said

_**Can we bring yesterday back around, Cause I know how I feel about you now, I was dumb, I was wrong, I let you down, But I know how I feel about you now**_

JJ just stood there, unable to speak but that was fine because she wasn't sure what to say anyway. Emily Prentiss had just told her that she was in love with her, JJ had wanted to hear those words for so long and now that she had she wasn't sure what was going to happen next.

_**Can we bring yesterday back around, Cause I know how I feel about you now, I was dumb, I was wrong, I let you down, But I know how I feel about you now**_

JJ finally moved aside to let Emily in, Emily walked past her brushing her with her jacket as she walked by JJ involuntarily shivered, closing the door behind her. When she looked up she saw Emily standing there, her eyes focused on the floor. JJ walked over to her taking her hand, Emily looked up.

"You have no idea how long I have wanted to hear you say that Emily" JJ said before capturing the brunettes lips with her own.

_**And I know how I feel about you now, Yea I know how I feel about you now.**_

* * *

**I hope you liked it(:**

**Reviews are always fantastic, and greatly appreciated.**

**And of course I have to thank my ahhmazingg Beta Jessica.**

**~Stephh**


End file.
